headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Team-Up 61
"Not All Thy Powers Can Save Thee!" is the title to the 61st issue of the ''Marvel Team-Up'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by John Byrne. Inks and coloring were provided by Dave Hunt. It was lettered by John Costanza and edited by Archie Goodwin. This issue shipped with a September, 1977 cover date and carried a cover price of 30 cents per copy (.35 with later distributions). This issue teams up Spider-Man with the Human Torch. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Jean DeWolff * Rafael Scarfe * Super-Skrull, Kl'rt * Carol Danvers * Daniel * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Red Wolf, William Talltrees * Ryan * Thing, Ben Grimm * Tigra, Greer Grant * Fantastic Four * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Skrulls * Andromeda Galaxy * New York :* New York City :* Hudson River :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Web-shooters * Jean DeWolff's 1930s roadster * [[Boat|The Queen Elizabeth II]] * Adhesion * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Shape-shifting * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is, "If you think Spidey's confused right now -- imagine how the Torch feel!" * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * "Not All Thy Powers Can Save Thee!" is reprinted in ''Marvel Tales'' #195 and ''Essential Marvel Team-Up'', Volume 3. * Gaspar Saladino provides lettering on page one of this issue only. * This is the 55th issue of Marvel Team-Up with Spider-Man in the primary co-starring role. * This is the tenth issue of Marvel Team-Up with the Human Torch in a co-starring role. It is his fifth appearance as a secondary co-star. * The Thing and Mister Fantastic appear in flashback only. * Red Wolf appears in flashback only in this issue. * Tigra appears in flashback only in this issue. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Ryan, who is a member of the New York City Police Department. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Daniel, who is a resident of New York City. This Month in Comics Other comics published by Marvel Comics for September of 1977 include: * Amazing Spider-Man 172 * Avengers 163 * Black Panther 5 * Captain America 213 * Captain Marvel 52 * Champions 15 * Daredevil 148 * Defenders 51 * Eternals 15 * Fantastic Four 186 * Howard the Duck 16 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 215 * Invaders 20 * Iron Fist 15 * Iron Man 102 * Marvel Super-Heroes 66 * Marvel Super Action Vol 2 3 * Marvel Tales 83 * Marvel Triple Action 37 * Marvel Two-In-One 31 * Ms. Marvel 9 * Nova 13 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 10 * Thor 263 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues Category:September, 1977/Comic issues